My Bloody Red Rose
by RealityIsNegotiable
Summary: Aubrey Barlet never expected to go back to her childhood home of Haddonfield, Illinois after she moved away to Florida, but she is back and unaware that her best friend, Michael Myers, is now a ruthless killer. "Remake is up!"
1. Notice

**Hey everyone!**

**It's RealityIsNegotiable, formally known as BornxToxStandxOut! I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be continuing 'My Bloody Red Rose' but it won't be any 'new' chapters as of right now. I'll be editing and revising my current chapters, so there will be defiant changes to the story. I'm trying to keep it along the same story line just more detail and maybe longer chapters. I went back and read the chapters I had already posted and wasn't too happy with them.**

**I'm going to try and post the all of revised chapters by Sunday but I can't guarantee it because I have family over until Wednesday and I have to hang out with them. **

**Xoxo**

**RealityIsNegotiable**


	2. Halloween 1963

**A/N Well this is it guys, the remake of My Bloody Red Rose! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**I told you guys everything might be done by Sunday (yesterday) but it's not :( Sorry about that. I'm only on the second chapter, which is almost finished, yay! It's because I was hanging out with my best friend who I only get to see once a year. But anyway, I will try and get all the chapters out by, hopefully, Friday but I really cannot guarantee it. Anyway just enjoy the first installment of the remake. **

* * *

It was Halloween 1963, the day my life changed forever. I was eight at the time and best friends with ten year old Michael Meyers. I had met Michael when I first moved to Haddonfield, Illinois; some older boys and girls were picking on me because I was a little small for my age. Michael had come to my rescue for reasons I'm still unsure of today.

"Hey you how's the weather down there?" asked a large boy with short brown hair.

I glanced behind me and glared slightly at the boy. I had been always too shy to stick up for myself and say what I felt. So, instead of voicing one of the many insults going through my head, I chose to walk away. I heard the group of kids following closely behind me; I could even feel one of them breathing down my neck. I tried speeding up my pace but it only caused the kids to speed up theirs. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw two of the larger boys start to walk on either side of me. My heart started to beat faster when I realized they were trying to close in on me.

"Hey kid, I was talking to you," said the same boy with brown hair.

I ignored him as I did before, until he grabbed my shirt. He pulled me closer, so close I could smell beer, even though he was underage, coming from his open mouth. The boy then threw me to the ground and put his foot on my chest to hold me down. I struggled to get up but to no prevail, the boy was putting too much of his weight onto my small body.

"Okay, listen here four eyes," the boy said to me. "When I talk to you, then you listen, when I tell you to talk to me, you will. Got it?"

I stared with wide eyes at him then looked to his friends who were all sneering and some were giggling at my pain. I tried getting up but the boy just put more pressure on my chest. After only a few moments like that, I started having trouble breathing and seeing black spots clouding up my vision. I grabbed onto the boy's leg and tried to push him off me but it only caused him to lift his foot and kick me hard in the face. I cried out in pain when I felt blood running down my face from my mouth. The kids around me started to laugh again while others continued to taunt me.

"You should leave her alone, Noah," said an unemotional voice.

Noah turned away from me and glared at the boy who had just arrived. I twisted my head around to see a boy who looked a few years older than I was with long blonde hair and blue eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I had to turn away quickly because of the blankness I saw in them. It scared me that a human could have such little emotion.

"This doesn't involve you Myers," a blonde hair girl said. "So get lost."

There were murmurs of agreement coming from the small crowd. I noticed though that some of the kids stepped back slightly from the newcomer; while the rest of them had back away five feet. I looked at the kids face's and saw some had a look of disgust on their face while others looked ready to bolt from the scene.

"Yeah, Myers why don't you go back home to your whore of mother and your slut sister," said a boy who was standing behind Noah.

I stared at the Myers kid, his faced seemed unfazed by the insults but his eyes were on fire. The new boy took a step towards the group, his hands curled up into a fist. Noah suddenly lifted his foot off me somewhat, I took the opportunity to try and get up. Noah looked down and saw me trying to escape and pushed me back to the ground with his foot. He smirked at me and laughed a little.

"I didn't say you could get up, brat," growled Noah, who put even more weight on his foot.

Again, I started to lose Oxygen and struggled to get more air before I was suffocated. I heard the kids around me laughing nervously at what was happening. Before I knew it, the weight was off my chest and Noah was on the ground with a bloody nose. The bully was holding his bleeding nose and trying to crawl away. I looked back to see the Myers kids standing less than a foot away from me, his fist was red. On the ground were blood stains that came from Noah's nose.

"I told you, to leave her alone," the blonde kid said slowly and deadly."You should leave. Now."

Noah and his friends gave one last lethal look before running off into the darkening street. I turned towards my savoir and smiled slightly at him. He didn't return the smile; he just stared at me blankly before walking away.

"Thank you for helping me," I said in a quiet voice as the boy retreated. "I'm Aubrey, by the way."

The boy stopped in mid step and turned back around to face me. The stone cold face he had on before was slightly gone but he wasn't smiling. We stayed like that until his stare got uncomfortable for me and I twisted around to go home. Before I could get to far, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned around to see the boy staring at me with a serious look on his face.

"I'm Michael," he said after a few moments.

I smiled lightly at Michael and tried to pull away from him but Michael tightened his grip on my shoulder. After a few moments of Michael holding onto my shoulder, he finally let go and walked away from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Michael said suddenly over his shoulder.

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it and headed back to my new house. That day was the beginning of our odd friendship; he would always defend me when Noah or any other kids tried to pick on me. We would camp outside in a tent and watch the stars, watch scary movies until we, or more likely me, got too scared to continue, but all of this would end we Halloween came.

I had asked Michael if he would go trick or treating with me, and he agreed of course, because Halloween was his favorite holiday. But unfortunately when Halloween did come around, I come down with the flu. Because of that my mom canceled my plans of going out with Michael and made me stay home. When I called Michael to tell him I couldn't go, he sounded out of it and depressed. I had gotten a bad vibe when I talked to him, but I ignored the feeling and talked to him before he abruptly ended our conversation.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I remember waking up to many sirens wailing outside my house. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before stumbling to look outside my window. I stared out in alarm, there were police and news crews swarming around outside. My mouth dropped open when I realized everyone was focused on the Myers house. I cried out when I saw Michael being lead out of his house in handcuffs by police. I quickly ran down stairs and pushed passed my parents who were standing by the window watching it all happen. My dad had tried to stop me but was to slow to catch me.

I shoved my way through the adults that were packing the streets trying to get a look at what was happening. When I reached an opening in the people, I saw the police officer putting Michael in the cop car. I screamed and ran towards him; Michael looked over at me and gave a small smile before turning away from me. Just before I reached Michael, an officer grabbed and restrained me. I struggled in man's grip and tried to bite his hand but was unable to. Michael turned back to look at me and saw me struggling with the officer. His eyes narrowed on the man holding me and tried to open the back door but was unsuccessful. He watched from in the car with hate filled eyes while the officer wrestled me to the ground. While I was forced to sit on the grass with an officer hold me down, I watched as they took my best friend away from me.

I did visit Michael in Smith's Grove Sanitarium every once in a while. It was normally uneventful, I would talk about my day and he would listen, sometimes he would say something. That's how it went before my parents decided that Haddonfield wasn't the place to raise a family after my mom learned she was pregnant with her second child. They thought if one child could murder his family, then what's stopping him from murdering another.

When I told Michael the bad news, I expected him to be upset but he wasn't. He just stared at me for a few minutes before turning away. I moved to Florida the following week, never expecting to return to the town where my friend killed his family; but plans change as you grow older. I chose to come back to Haddonfield after I graduated high school a semester early and would be attending DeVry University in the fall. My childhood friend, the only person I kept in touch here, Kimberly Brown invited me to live with her until it was time to go to university.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Aubrey," I heard Kimberly say behind me.

I turned around to face my friend who was holding four of my bags in her hands. Her blonde hair fell into her face slightly while her brown eyes were showing that she hadn't been sleeping well recently. I reached out and grabbed two of the bags from her hands, Kim smiled at me before digging through her purse to try and find her keys. I looked around the neighborhood while Kim continued looking through her seemingly endless purse. I shivered a little when I realized how creepy Kim's neighborhood was at night. I was turning back when I saw I figure move in the darkness; I froze in fear. I continued watching the figure until it came out from the shadows. I relaxed when I saw it was only a cat strolling the neighborhood.

I spun around just in time to see Kim open the door and head inside. I took one more glance at my new home before stepping into Kim's house. The scent of pine hit my nose as soon as I walked through the doorway. Kim headed upstairs once we got inside to drop of my bags in my new room. I stood in the hallway looking around and taking it all in. Kim's house hadn't changed much from the last time I had been here which was when I was about ten. Kim's family still had the same furniture and wall hangings; the only thing that really changed was the portraits of the family on the wall. I glanced back at the stairs to see Kim sliding down the railing with her hands in the air. I laughed as she tried to balance on the railing.

"I always wanted to do that," she said when her feet touched the ground. "Now that my parents are out of town, I can! Anyway, are you hungry or anything? I made casserole just before I went to pick you up from the airport, I can heat it up if you want."

"Nah, I'm good," I said. "It's late anyway. We should probably get to bed since you have school tomorrow and I have to look for a job."

"Party killer," Kim pouted. "You're probably right though, mom would kill me if she found out I skipped first and second period again. Your room is the first door on the left, try not to get lost."

Kim winked at me before skipping off to the kitchen in search of her casserole. I laughed at her antics before walking up stairs to find my bedroom. When I reached my room, I immediately jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes, the day's events finally catching up to me. After a few moments of having my eyes shut, I opened them again and looked in the direction of Michael's old home. I sighed in sadness when I remembered what my friend had done when he was just ten years old. I turned away from the window and closed my eyes, blocking out any memories I had of my former friend. A thought suddenly came to me as I was drifting into sleep. _Maybe I'll go see Michael tomorrow, _I thought_, I wonder if he'll remember me?_


	3. Olive

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of the remake of **_**My Blood Red Rose**_**. I tried to make it longer but it didn't really work out. **

**And thanks to Xxnikkigirl123xX for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

I woke up with a start; I blinked several times before looking at my alarm clock._2:47 A.M_. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as I remembered my chilling nightmare. In my dream, I had been standing next to Michael; we were both kids again and having the time of our lives. We were playing in a meadow that I don't ever recall being at before when suddenly Michael had turned into a grown man. His face was covered by a creepy mask and he was holding onto a long kitchen knife with blooding dripping from the tip. I watched on as Michael killed countless of people before my eyes until he turned the knife on me. He had been ready to kill me when I had woken up.

I got out of bed, trying to shake off the nightmare, and headed to the window where I sat on the window seat. I stared outside until I felt myself drifting off to sleep again. I was almost asleep when I heard a slam of a door from outside. I instantaneously sat up and looked around to see where the noise had come from. I spotted a woman walking angrily out of the house across from mine, a man following closely behind her. The man started to scream at the woman while she ignored him and kept walking. I turned away from the window; it was none of my business what was happening between the two of them. I got off the window seat and headed towards my bed. When I dove into the covers I shivered at how cold the sheets had gotten since I left them. I got comfortable, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by the sounds of sirens going off the next morning at eight o'clock. I was about to go back to sleep when Kim barged in loudly without as much as a knock. I was about to yell at her when I saw tears were rolling off her face, I immediately got out of bed and ran to my friend who looked about ready to collapse. As soon as I put my arms around Kim, she fell to the ground taking me with her. I started to stroke her hair and told her it was going to be alright even though I had no idea why she was crying in the first place. Kim wrapped her arms around me and cried on my shoulder until I felt the tears soaking my shirt. After five minutes of continuous crying, Kim finally calmed down enough to tell me what was wrong.

"They're dead," she wailed. "Jack and Carol Waller are dead, Aubrey! A couple of joggers found their bodies early this morning in a ditch not far from their home! They said they were killed in the most brutally way, they're throats were slashed multiple times! The police say that they probably died a horribly slow death! They were nice people; they were like a second set of parents to me! Why'd they have to die?"

I sat in shock while I held onto Kim who had started crying waterfalls again after she told me the story. I looked towards the window and saw six cop cars, an ambulance, and tons of people standing behind the yellow barrier tape. My eyes widened in grief when I saw paramedics putting two body bags in the back of the ambulance. I turned back to Kim and continued to comfort my distressed friend until she stopped crying. She looked up at me with red eyes and puffy cheeks when she shocked me with her next words.

"They think Michael did it," Kim said bluntly.

I stared at Kim, not believing what I just heard.

"What?" I questioned softly. "But he's at Smith's Grove, right?"

"Michael, got out of the sanitarium awhile ago," she told me quietly after a moment of silence. "It was four Halloween's ago to be exact actually; he's been killing people since then. No one's been able to catch him, Aubrey."

My mouth fell open slightly as I stared at Kim who was looking anywhere but me. That couldn't be true, Michael would never hurt another person, and he had always been so kind to me and Kim. I closed my eyes and pictured the little boy I grow up with, as a cold blood killer. It just didn't feel right.

"That . . . that isn't true, is it?" I stumbled. "Michael . . . the Michael I know isn't . . . he just isn't like that. I know him better."

She gave me a sad smile before nodding, confirming it was true. Kim wrapped her arms around me again and tried to comfort me but I wasn't listening to her. I was staring at the picture I had put on the nightstand of Michael and I. It was taken a week before the night Michael had killed his family; we were both smiling and having fun. I wanted to burst into tears at that moment. _Stupid Michael_, I thought, _why'd he have to do what he did and leave me here all alone!_

"Can you leave me please," I asked gently "I'll meet you downstairs."

Kim nodded her head slowly and pulled away from me. She got up and headed out the door but not before giving me a heartbreaking look. She shut the door lightly and walked away with a sad look still present on her face. I sat on the floor a little bit longer before deciding it was best to get up. Before I went to my closet, I walk to my dresser and flipped over the picture of Michael and me. After a minute of thinking, I took off the necklace Michael had given me and put it inside the nightstand as well.

I looked through my closet and pulled out my black jeans, The Used T-shirt, and Vans. I gave up trying to fix my shoulder length dyed black hair and put it into a messy ponytail. I quickly ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen, knowing that's where Kim hangs out in the morning. I was surprised when I saw she wasn't in there but in the living room instead. The TV was on Channel Five News, the newscaster was talking about the murders of Jack and Carol Waller that happened earlier this morning. I paused in mid step and watched the news in grief when the images flashed onto the screen. Kim looked back at me when the news went to commercial; she wiped away some tears before getting up with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" Kim asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said cautiously.

She skipped passed me to grab her keys that were sitting on the counter and her coat that was hanging on a chair. She beckoned me to follow her and I did, still worrying about how stable she was right now. Kim opened the garage door and unlocked the car for us; I barely had enough time to close the door before Kim backed out of the garage and sped down the street. She laughed loudly when she saw my scared face and didn't slow down. I had to threaten her with calling the police with kidnapping before she slowed down to match the speed limit. After driving a few minutes, we reached downtown and Kim told me this is where she is dropping me of.

"Okay, Princess, don't get lost," Kim teased. "I'll meet you in this exact spot as soon as school gets out at 2:30; which is in about five hours. I have to get going, I already missed two and half periods. Oh, and try and not hurt yourself, k?"

Kim drove off laughing like a lunatic and I stood their smiling like an idiot at her. I then looked at all the shops surrounding me, trying to decide which shop to try and get an application from. I was about to head into _Olive_ when I glanced to my left and spotted a man just standing there and staring at me. I gasped in horror when I saw the man was wearing the mask from my nightmare; the mask was white and had brown hair. I looked around, hoping to see someone but the streets were empty. I turned back to where I saw the creepy man and was shocked to see he was no longer there. I swallowed nervously before walking into _Olive_ to get an application.

* * *

I was sitting on the curb when Kim pulled up beside me, her music blasting so loud I could understand the lyrics clearly. I opened the door to see that three people were sitting in the back seat; all of them had a beer in their hands. I was relieved to Kim didn't have an alcoholic drink in her hand as well. Kim greeted me while the three in the back didn't seem to notice I was even there. I tried talking to Kim but she just pointed at her ear signaling she couldn't hear me so I sunk down in my seat and waited for the ride to be over. I sat up straighter when Kim passed by the house and kept going straight. I turned down the music, much to the displeasure of the three drunks in the back.

"Where are me going," I questioned Kim.

"You'll see," Kim sung with a smile on her face.

I groaned and looked out the window; Kim's surprises were never fun. They either involved one of us getting hurt or doing something illegal. I wasn't really paying any attention to where we were going until I realized we had turned onto my old street. My head popped up instantly, I turned towards Kim who was grinning at me evilly. I tried to object but Kim just turned up the music louder, drowning out my protest. When my friend stopped the car outside the Myer's house, everyone got out but me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from Kim's pleading face.

"Come on, Aubrey," said Kim. "Ten minutes, that's all I'm asking! Please!"

"No," I said.

Kim sighed before slamming the door and walking away to catch up with her drunk friends. I watched as Kim and her friends piled into Michael abandoned house one by one. I turned away and looked out my window when the last person entered the house. After a few minutes of doing nothing, I pulled out my application and started to fill it out. I was half way done with it when I heard a scream coming from inside the house. I dropped my pen and paper to the car floor in alarm; I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran towards the closed door. I threw open the door and rushed in to see Kim rolling on the ground laughing, tears following from her eyes.

"I knew that would work," Kim said through laughs. "Now that you're here, why don't you stay a while?"

Kim put her arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs, I tried pulling away but she tightened her grip. Kim finally let go when we were at the top of the stairs where all her friends were laying on the ground, smoking and drinking. A boy with long greasy brown hair lifted up his arm and offered Kim a smoke, which she gladly accepted. I tried to pull her away from the cigarette but she shrugged me off and sat next to the boy who offered her the cigarette.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Kim. "Why are you here in this house, if everyone believes Michael killed the Waller's, huh? Last time I checked this _was_ Michael's home!"

"Maybe this is how I cope," Kim said with narrow eyes. "Since when did you become so judgmental, Aubrey? What happened to the pathetic and whiney girl I use to know way back when? I liked her better than the one standing before me."

My mouth dropped slightly in surprise and in sadness at what Kim had just said. Without another word, I turned around and headed back down the stairs. Behind me, I heard the group of kids taunting and teasing me as I retreated. When I was outside I headed towards Kim's car and grabbed my bag and application before slamming the door. I took off back to where the house was, anger building up inside of me with each step I took. _Mom was right_, I thought, _coming back to this town was a bad idea._

I began walking at a faster pace when dark clouds started to roll in over the horizon and the wind picked up. I pulled on my jacket and put on the hood just as the rain started to pour. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to get warm. I was about halfway home when I looked across the street and did a fast double take. Standing ten feet (three meters) ahead on the opposite side of the road from me was the same man with the creepy mask from earlier. I stopped dead in my tracks before taking one step back; the man took a step forward. I gasped quietly in horror as the man again took a few more steps towards me. I stared at the frightening man before turning to my left and taking off into some bushes.

I glanced back every so often to see if the man was following but each time he wasn't there. I slowed down my pace when I saw the house in the distance. I saw that Kim's car was parked in the driveway; I was relieved she made it home safe even though she acted the way she did today. I stopped walking fast and slowed down to a steady walk; I tried catching my breath as I got closer to the house. I hadn't run that much since the mile in P.E last semester.

My breathing had finally calmed when suddenly someone wrapped their arm around mine, binding them to my side. My eyes widened and I was ready to scream when a large hand covered my mouth, silencing my screams. I tried struggling with who every was holding me captive but it was really no use; they were too strong for me. I looked up to see who my captor was and was stunned to see who it was. It was the man in the white mask. When I looked into the eyeholes I instantly recognized the cold, unemotional eyes. _Michael_.


	4. Eyes

**I can't decide if I like this chapter or not so I'll just leave it up to you guys. Tell me if you like it or not, it would be very helpful : )**

**Sorry I haven't updated forever, I just didn't ever feel like writing.**

* * *

I paused in my struggle and stared into Michael's eyes, they were even more emotionless and black than when we were kids. Michael loosened his grip on me when I stopped fighting back; I took the chance to break away. I pushed out of his arms and sprinted down the street towards Kim's house, I would occasionally trip slightly over my feet because of how frightened I was. I glanced back to make sure I was far enough head of Michael and was shocked to see he was no longer behind me. I sped up just in case he was hidden in the shadows.

I finally made it to Kim's driveway and slowed down a little. I stopped completing and struggled to catch my breath. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to jump out of chest any second now.

_This is my punishment for not exercising enough, isn't it?_ I thought.

My eyes widened in fear when I heard a branch snap behind me, I swallowed hard and turned around slowly. To my surprise nothing was there but I didn't take the chance of being grabbed again and ran to the front door. To my dismay, it was locked and all the lights were off in the house. I rang the door bell twice but no answer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move, I turned a little and saw Michael was standing at the end of the driveway. I gasped in shock then turned around and banged loudly on the door.

"Kim, open the damn door!" I shrieked.

After a few minutes of my bashing the door Kim finally opened the door with narrow eyes. Her face quickly changed to horror and backed up a little when she looked behind me. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, an arm snaked around my waist and jerked me backwards. I saw Kim scramble swiftly towards me but before she could even try to help me, a hand came crashing down on her skull. I screamed in terror when Kim fell to the ground and held her head, blood gushing down her face.

I glanced up to see, unsurprisingly, Michael looking down on me. I glared at him before trying to push away from the monster my best friend had become but was unsuccessful seeing as he tighten his grasp on my waist.

"Let me go," I cried.

Michael ignored my request and picked me up bridal style before walking into the night. I hit his chest multiple times, trying to get him to drop me but no such luck. My fists didn't seem to faze Michael as he continued walking down the road. After a while my punches hit with less force than before until I finally gave up and stopped. Michael glimpsed down at me and gave me a look of, _are you done now?_ I looked away from him, not because I wanted to be defiant but because Michael's eyes scared me even more than when we were kids.

I struggled to see where Michael was taking me since I didn't have night vision, apparently like he did. After a few minutes of silent walking, Michael came to a stop at a house; I looked up and saw we had arrived at the Myer's old home. He stood still for a moment before hurrying towards the front door. When we got inside I noticed that nothing had change since I had been here last nine years ago. The only thing new was the dust and cobwebs that covered every piece of furniture. Michael rushed through the dirty house and headed towards the stairs that lead to the basement. As soon as we got to the bottom of the stairs, Michael dropped me on the hard ground.

"Ouch," I whispered.

Michael paid no attention to me; he was already climbing the stairs back up to the house. My mouth dropped open in shock when I realized he was just going to leave me here.

"Seriously," I said angrily, getting the courage to say something. "You hurt my, _our_, friend, kidnap me, and then you're going to just leave me in your basement?"

Michael paused in mid-step but doesn't turn around instead his head turned slightly back to look at me. After a second of intense silence, Michael turned his head back around and continued up the stairs. He slammed the door as soon as he got through the doorway, not once looking back at me again.

I sighed and waited for five minutes before getting up and going up the stairs. I walked slowly in case the steps decided to creak under my weight. When I reached the top of the stairs, I grabbed the door hand slowly; I waited silently in case Michael chose to come back. I put my ear to door and listened for any footsteps. When the coast was clear, I turned the door handle slowly but to my disappointment it was locked. I closed my eyes and sighed before heading back down to the basement.

_Of course it would be locked, Michael isn't stupid,_ I thought.

I sat down on the hard ground and looked around the dark basement. After doing a double take, I saw a hole in the wall mostly covered up by boxes. I walked over to it, pushed the box out of the way and looked into the hole. I couldn't really see anything because it was so dark but when I looked to the left I saw a small light beam. I glanced behind me once before crawling into the small hole to, hopefully, my freedom. I continued crawling slowly so Michael wouldn't hear since the walls are thin in older houses. I paused when I thought I heard a door being opened but I knew was just being paranoid.

I finally reached the beam of light and nearly screamed in joy when I saw it was a street light. I looked around for how I could get out with making too much noise. I reached up and took hold of the wood that was between me and my freedom. I pulled on it slowly, making sure it wasn't going to make a sound before ripping it off hastily. I gritted my teeth when the wood snapped and made a loud sound. I waited impatiently to see if Michael was going to come down and check out what the sound was. To my relief there were no footsteps coming down the stairs to see what was going one.

I grabbed another piece of wood and carefully pulled it off and continued doing that until there was a small hole that I could get out of. I sucked in my stomach when it was clear I wasn't getting out unless I did. I finally made it out of the small hole after five minutes, as soon as I was free I took off running the direction Michael and I had come from earlier.

* * *

"_Seriously," Aubrey said angrily. "You hurt my, our, friend, kidnap me, and then you're going to just leave me in your basement?"_

_Michael paused in mid-step but didn't turn around instead his head turned slightly back to look at Aubrey. Her face was scrunched up in anger and her hands were on her hips; a small smirk formed on Michael's lips under the mask at Aubrey. It didn't really surprise Michael at how Aubrey reacted, she had always done the same thing as child; he didn't expect anything different from her. After a second of intense silence, Michael turned his head back around and continued up the stairs. He slammed the door as soon as he got through the doorway, not once looking back at his friend. _

_Michael immediately headed upstairs to his old bedroom after he had locked the basement door so Aubrey could never leave him again. He opened his bedroom door and closed it quietly before looking around for his prized picture. Michael finally found it under his bed along with a gift he was suppose to give Aubrey for her birthday but never had a chance to. He brought the picture up to his eye holes and stared at it for quite a few minutes. It was a picture of Aubrey and him sitting on the front steps of Aubrey's house. He was sitting close to her with a tiny, almost nonexistent smile while Aubrey had a huge grin on her face, like she always did back then._

_Michael's head snapped up when she heard a loud crack coming from down stairs. He grabbed his knife but stayed put and listened for any more sounds. When none came, Michael went back to looking at the picture. He stayed like that for a little while longer before putting the picture down on the dresser and picking up his gift for Aubrey. He headed downstairs to where he was keeping Aubrey. He unlocked the door and went down the stairs but stopped on the fifth step. Aubrey wasn't here! He looked around the small room quickly and saw a hole in wall, boxes surrounding it. In four long strides he was standing by the hole, he looked inside and saw light coming from the outside._

_Michael gritted his teeth in anger and went back up the stairs to retrieve what was rightfully his._

* * *

As soon as I was far enough away, I went to random house and pressed the door bell. I became impatient when there was no answer and rung the door bell multiple times. I tried not to think about Kim and how she could be lying dead on front punch because people don't know how to open their damn doors. Finally after what seemed like an eternally, a woman in her early thirties opened the door looking annoyed. Her light blonde was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing what looked like workout clothes.

"What?" She hissed.

"You have to help me," I said, still trying to get my breath back. "My friend and I were attacked at our house and I think she could be dying!"

The woman's eyes changed from annoyed to worried immediately, she ushered me into her house and went to her phone. She dialed nine-one-one as fast as she could.

"Yes, I have a young lady in my house saying that she and her friend were attacked," the woman said.

The woman paused to listen to what the police man was saying then she looked at me.

"What's your address, honey," she said.

"2341 Applecart Road," I said quickly.

The woman repeated the address into the phone then listened to what the man on the phone was telling her. She nodded her head a couple of times even though I was only one who could see it. She glanced towards me again and looked me up and down.

"What's your name," she asked.

"Aubrey Barlet," I said, annoyed with the twenty questions.

The woman repeated my name to the cop on the other end, her eyes widening as the cop spoke to her. After a minute of talking the woman hung up the phone and looked towards me.

"Come on," she said, pulling out car keys from a nearby drawer.

"Where we going," I asked.

"The police station," the woman replied.

"Why?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

The woman stopped moving towards her garage and turned towards me. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

"The police, they, um," the woman started. "They think that maybe-that maybe the man who attacked you is um-never mind. Come on, dear. By the way, I'm Melissa Snow but call me Mel."

I nodded my head and followed Mel out to where her car was waiting. I climbed into the back seat and laid down on across the seats, the day's events finally catching up with me. I watched as Mel got into the driver's side through sleepy eyes, the last thing I remember was Mel looking back at me.

* * *

Mel looked back to where Aubrey was lying, her blue eyes softened when she saw the teenager close her eyes and fall asleep. She turned on her car and opened her garage door, backing out slowly so her mirrors wouldn't hit the side of her house. As soon as she was on the road, Mel sped down it towards the police station. Mel's breathing and heartbeat were fast because of how scared she was for herself and the girl sleeping in her back seat. The police officer she had spoken with told her that Michael Myers had escaped from the sanitarium two weeks ago and had come back to Hanndonfield looking for Aubrey, his supposedly best friend.

Mel finally arrived at the station and instantly her door was thrown open. Before her was Sheriff Brackett and man she had never seen before. He was bald and had a white bread and mustache.

"Where is she, Mel," Sheriff Brackett asked.

Mel pointed to her back seat and watched the man rip open the door and pull Aubrey out of the back seat, careful not to wake her. The man took Aubrey into the station while Mel and Sheriff Brackett stayed outside together. She sighed in worriment and turned to the sheriff standing beside her.

"How's her friend," Mel asked. "She told me about her friend that was attacked."

"She's fine," Sheriff Brackett said. "A nasty bruise to the head but alive. She's actually the one who told us Michael Myers took the poor girl earlier this evening. Told us that she, Aubrey, and Michael had all been childhood friends. But Aubrey and Michael had been closest."

Mel nodded her head and followed Sheriff Brackett inside the station. She sat in the nearest chair when they got inside and looked around the Aubrey; Mel spotted her sleeping side a jail cell, with the door open of course. A faint smile appeared on Mel's lips at the image but quickly wiped it away when she remembered the seriousness of the current situation. She watched as police officers rushed around the small building, talking about how they were going to capture Michael Myers without alerting the public that he had escaped; Mel guessed that they didn't want a mass panic.

"Coffee," Sheriff Brackett asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "But thanks anyway."

Sheriff Brackett nodded his head and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down in a chair beside her. Mel started playing with the hem of shirt, which she always did when she was scared or nervous and right she was both.

"You okay, Mel," Sheriff Brackett asked.

She nodded her head slightly but didn't say anything. She kept looking towards the door, expecting the Boogeyman himself to smash through it.


End file.
